


System Shock

by TheIkranRider



Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: During the episode, System Crash. Upon Megabyte's defeat, his last efforts on destroying Mainframe has come to fruition. Featuring my OC along with her Pikachu and Raichu, plus a few other cameos.
Relationships: Bob/Dot Matrix (ReBoot), Bob/Megabyte (ReBoot)
Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873741





	System Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or ReBoot. This is just a crossover for kicks.**

**Welcome to another edition of my crossover series. Here is another one of my favorite episodes from the CGI franchise, System Crash. Or as I like to call it, System Shock, since I'm featuring a few Electric-type Pokémon, particularly the most popular ones: Pikachu, and its evolution, Raichu. Bear in mind, that it's Mewtwo's Pikachu, much like his Psyduck from the last one.**

**Raichu was indeed one of my favorites, especially in the games since it has better stats than its pre-evolved counterpart. Don't get me wrong, I like its pre-evolution, except Pichu, but it's a tad overrated. I know this was Ash's Pokémon, but still...**

**Enough with the nostalgia, let's do this!**

It was a dark day for Mainframe, literally. The sky turned completely black in a matter of nanoseconds. The ground kept shaking and all around us, screams were heard and everything was falling apart. I guess this would be a perfect example of what a system crash truly is. The damage would eventually reach us if we don't do something fast!

"The city. It's shutting down!" AndrAIa said.

"Megabyte's legacy." Bob added.

"People are dying here. We have to do something." Mouse worried, which is something not done very often.

"You're telling me! My Pokémon are still out there!" I freaked. Some of my comrades were at the Stadium getting emergency supplies, while others were still with the Crimson Binome. I'm hoping they would keep them safe, they were responsible for them. And if they get deleted, they'll go with them! And to think I recently had my trust in them!

"What we need is a plan." Matrix pondered.

As if reading his usual aggressive mind, Dot showed up with Hack and Slash in tow. "I couldn't have put it better myself." she replied.

Nanos later, most of the citizens were marching toward the Principal Office. Apparently we're using it as a shelter, which is really a good thing. Ever since Matrix and Bulbasaur got rid of Megabyte, along with the help of a couple friends, it has now been open to the public.

The evacuation was going great, and a small handful of my Pokémon made it: specifically Mewtwo, Pikachu, Raichu, Chansey, Nidorino, and Kabutops. While my Aerodactyl, Ridley, and my Noctowl, Svage, assisted Mouse and Ray to wrangle up the people that are stranded.

I met up with them as Bob and Phong were working on the motherboard at the War Room, even though his head was trapped and wired inside that accursed bell container! According to the wise one, he said we must power down the sectors of the city before they get demolished. Only we would survive here as long as the place is still operating.

Unfortunately, it's not entirely the case. As Dot said the Core Control Chamber was destroyed during the Web Wars. Unfortunately, we'll have to do it manually from deep inside the Core itself. She was nervous that no one was able to survive if they were exposed for too long. I remembered when Megabyte almost killed her brother while possessing him, but my Magneton made it out ok.

Then the Guardian chimed he can make it. We didn't really have a choice. And I had great confidence in him since he adapted himself in the Web and merged with Glitch. So, I've decided to use a Pokémon to help him out, although I wish I could use the Magnet again. But I currently don't have access to it since he's still with the pirates.

I reluctantly decided to use Raichu instead. And why not?! He has decent stats and his body could store a lot of energy since he could reach up to 10,000 volts! So I recruited him and Dot, his close friend Pikachu, and I wished them both good luck.

Meanwhile, more of the stranglers made it out alive, including Al and his waiter. Goddamn I hate these guys, even Slowking could go faster than these lazy jerks!

Anyway, I gave permission for Aerodactyl to go with the Game Sprite, who reported that we're missing Old Man Pearson at the Junkyard. He was a stubborn flea bag. But at least he was willing to sacrifice his own code to Talon, while my Fighting-types were losing against him. I've always regretted that day...

By the time I returned to the War Room, the bell container was discarded, and Mewtwo, Chansey, and a few Diagnostic Programs were able to put Phong back in one piece. Thank goodness! Bob and Raichu were ready to enter the Core when Specky alerted Dot that numerous Tears are opening all around Mainframe. Great, first we got the shut down to worry about, and now this!?

She kept assuring us she has it all covered, but how're we supposed to mend them without the Guardian's help? Anyway, he stated, "Don't worry, it's not like we're gonna see each other again, right?" As if _that_ was supposed to cheer me up...

The VidWindow disappeared and in its place was a Tear. And the most startling thing was, we saw someone emerge from it. Someone very familiar from the looks of it. The User was wearing a black bullet-proof vest, and he almost looked like he had a face similar to Frankenstein's creature, only it's normal-sized. And he was wielding a gun, and I remembered him as the Zombie Slayer! It was in a Game when Enzo first became a Guardian, and I had a large team of Pokémon with me, including a Gastly, Nidorino, Cubone, Crobat, Murkrow, and a Nidoqueen. What in the nefarious Net is _he_ doing here!?

I was a bit preoccupied of what was going on outside, with all the clatter I've heard. So I barely gave Pikachu any commands. He lunged with a Volt Tackle, but it had no effect and the User tossed him aside. Then he grabbed Dot by the neck and she struggled to knock him off. Hack and Slash got involved too, and the villain drew out his gun and shot each of them squarely in the chest! Then the Electric Mouse unleashed a Thunderbolt and distracted him with his incredible speed. It's no wonder since they're known for their awesome agility!

During the commotion, Specky was hurt by another User I recognized; an 8-bit prisoner whom I defeated with my Fairy-types after putting Bob and Dot to sleep while they were arguing recklessly. He almost managed to escape from the Starship Alcatraz.

Just then Phong grabbed his back and slammed him to the ground. And out of nowhere, Wigglytuff made a Body Slam on top of him. This could've broken his back, but he was still moving, wrestling with the Balloon. Even her Doubleslaps weren't too good, either.

I heard the two robots ramble a little and Pikachu was wearing himself out, just dodging and shocking. I thought the Zombie Slayer would run out of bullets, like he did last time; however, we were _not_ so lucky. He could barely stand up, and the gunman barely missed Dot and I as he shot the Control Panel.

A drill was heard from below. I looked and saw Nidorino using his Horn Drill on the back of his left leg. He fell to the floor, holding his injured, gashing leg in agony, and Frisket made the final blow by biting and ripping his body to shreds! It was definitely time for revenge of what he did to the daring dog! Princess Bula picked up Wigglytuff and Prisoner, then snapped the inmate's neck. The bone crunch was just so audible, and it clearly showed what the Users deserved!

Ridley flew in, along with Mewtwo and the others. Not only that, but they were carrying a ton of Balls. All of my Pokémon have returned! That is if we counted them up. However, my joy was short lived as Dot tried contacting Bob and Raichu. Her attempt has failed as there was nothing but static. But all wasn't lost. Specky said we lost Level 31, where Al's Diner was, but several sectors have already shut down and the Tears have stopped. My confidence came back, but I still had the feeling we're missing some Users...

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and Hack and Slash were freaking out! The system crash was still heading our way. And wouldn't you know it, Mike the TV busted in. By the time he was done asking if there was any room for him, we unanimously said, "NO!" I'll be a Null's freakin' aunt to let _this_ annoying creep in here!

Dot tried again, and there was no luck of getting Bob and Raichu back. Matrix, AndrAIa, and I volunteered to venture into the Core. Now I could understand why it was off limits: the gravity was pretty dense, the heat was intense, and the lighting was so bright! On a smaller control panel, we activated the elevator. It took a few nanos to get ourselves to the top floor where Bob and Raichu have already fainted. They were surrounded by other panels, and all the indicators shown blue and green. We wasted no time as the duo carried Bob on their shoulders, while I held the Mouse in my hands like a mother with a baby.

His cheeks were sparking but his face was very disoriented. Even a so-called powerful Pokémon has its limits.

Finally, we got back to the War Room, and Pikachu greeted us with a healthy glow and a cheery demeanor. At least _he_ didn't turn out so bad. But before I was able to meet Bob again with Dot at his side, I received quite a jolt. I almost dropped Raichu as I lowered him to the floor. Chansey checked him out, and through her charades, she indicated that his extra energy needs to be released.

I was about to bring him outside with long rubber gloves from her pouch when a manic raccoon kissed Dot and ran off to search for food. I _told_ them we were forgetting a few Users! AndrAIa went on the pursuit while I brought the critter outside the Principal's Office.

It was quiet, no sound or breeze at all. Almost everything was in ruins and I stood back to let Raichu let all the sparks fly.

"R-Rai-Rai- _Rai-CHUUU!"_

An enormous lightning bolt shot out from his chest and straight into the sky! It almost lit up like the Fourth of July, but as the bolt dissipated, everything was dark again. His cheeks were still sparking, and he looked spent as he took in deep breaths. Forget about the system crash, I'd rather call _this_ incident a system shock!

Just then, there was a flash of light and a sudden clap. A thunderstorm was brewing, but there was no rain. Maybe the large eruption of electricity made the situation worse, but I didn't have a choice. Actually, I was hoping it'd be some kind of distress signal for the User, like an SOS saying we had enough and please restore our abolishing System!

We hurried inside and everywhere we looked, the Grand Hall was covered with Binomes and Pokémon. The good news was that all my comrades are here and intact! The bad news..?

Where could I start? We're all trapped in a ticking time bomb! Mainframe would be dead in a manner of seconds, and we don't have any attempts of escaping if the worst should happen! I began to get very numb with anxiety as I dragged myself back into the War Room, where Mew; Mewtwo; my Starter Pokémon, Meganium; and the Sprites were waiting. Phong just announced the inevitable truth...

Mainframe is doomed forever.

**A/N: I wish they would continue the franchise when they had the chance. And this was the last episode we see Megabyte before the cliffhanger; RIP Tony Jay, you had a great run.**

**I'm not gonna jump to the Season 3 finale right away. That would spoil all the fun, right? Also I'm not very good with fight scenes, but I hope this story turned out all right.**

**If you guys felt disappointed that I left out some things, here's the lowdown: Basically, while Bob was shutting down power to Mainframe, Raichu kept using Frustration to rid the Megabyte simulations, even though they kept on reassembling. Mewtwo wanted to take out Zaytan, to redeem himself for failing Matrix; however he decided to keep back and let him go do his own thing. He no longer blames himself of what happened. My other Pokémon did their job on helping the heroes wipe the floor with every User. Even Aerodactlyl, Ridley, who was wrestling with the pterodactyl-plane hybrid until it was shot down by Gavin Capacitor, who eventually got all my Pokémon back!**

**So what do you guys think? Let me know in the Comments, and tell me what episode/Pokémon should I do next! I still have a lot to choose from. Until then, ciao for now!**

**Keep in mind I'm only using Pokemon from Generations I and II, just to keep the series time-relevant.**


End file.
